Victory-class Star Destroyer
] Summary The Victory-class Star Destroyer was a line of capital ships manufactured by Kuat Drive Yards for the Galactic Republic. The Victory I-class saw use with the Republic Navy throughout the Clone Wars. The Victory II-class, which saw various improvements to the Victory I-class, such as much more powerful engines and greater specialization for anti-capital combat, entered into service with the Republic Navy later on during the Clone Wars. Unlike their Venator-class cousins, which focused more on acting as carriers, the Victory line were dedicated battleships bristling with dozens of turbolasers, heavy ion cannons, and heavy missile launchers. Although criticized for their lack of speed and maneuverability compared to other cruisers in the same size range, they were praised for being quite resilient and more than capable of participating in slugging matches with larger but less specialized capital ships. Whereas the Acclamator-class and Venator-class set some benchmarks for the star destroyers of the Imperial Navy, the Victory-class can be considered the true spiritual predecessor of the Imperial-class Star Destroyers that would become the mainstay capital ships of the Galactic Empire and one of the most recognizable symbols of the empire’s military might. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B with light turbolasers. High 7-A with turbolasers. High 7-A with missiles. High 6-C with heavy turbolasers Name: Victory I-class Star Destroyer | Victory II-class Star Destroyer Origin: Star Wars Classification: Starship, Cruiser, Carrier Users: Galactic Republic Navy, Imperial Navy Length: 900 metres Material: Most likely neutronium impregnated durasteel plating on the hull Needed prerequisite for use: Minimum crew of around 1,800 but ideally around 5,000+ in addition to hundreds of gunners to operate the armaments. Terrain: Space, Atmosphere Attack Potency: City level with light turbolasers (Designed for use against smaller warships, fast attack craft, and heavy fighters/bombers. Shots on the highest power setting can blast apart vessels durable enough to withstand tractor forces powerful enough to rip apart entire cities and outright vaporize skyscraper sized asteroids). Large Mountain level+ with turbolasers (Should be no less powerful than the model used on the Arquitens-class Light Cruiser). Large Mountain level+ with missiles (Anti-capital grade heavy concussion missiles designed for use against capital ships and for planetary bombardment. At least comparable in power to medium turbolasers and more than capable of blasting giant holes in the hulls of capital ships with this level of durability). Large Island level with heavy turbolasers (They should be this powerful. Shots on the highest power setting can cause an ocean to boil and unleash tsunamis, vaporize small mountains, reduce cities to molten slag, and cause an entire planet to “shake and rumble” and go into violent “tectonic spasms”) Speed: Likely Subsonic+ atmospheric speed (Never specified but likely in the range of 900+ km/hr). Can accelerate continuously to Sub-relativistic speeds in space. Massively FTL+ travel via hyperspace (Equipped with Class 1 primary hyperdrives. Should therefore be capable of double the hyperspace speeds of Class 2 hyperdrive equipped vessels and more than capable of covering tens of thousands of light-years in several hours) Durability: At least Large Mountain level+ without deflector shields (Comparable to the Venator-class Star Destroyer). Likely Country level with deflector shields (Comparable to the deflectors of the Venator-class) Range: Hundreds to thousands of kilometres with various armaments. Weaknesses: * Speed and maneuverability are unsatisfactory compared to other cruisers in the same size range. This means it is less effective at giving chase to other capital ships and especially smaller warships. * Exposed command tower and deflector shield generator globes are more vulnerable and a tempting target for strike fighters and bombers, even with the deflector shields up. If the shield generator globes are taken out, the command tower is even more vulnerable. And if the command tower is taken out, the ship loses control and is lost. * Weapon emplacement across the hull is such that there is a huge firing blind spot at the rear, leaving the engine units vulnerable to attack from smaller attack craft, such as fighters and bombers. * Lack of dedicated, rapid-fire point defence weaponry makes these ships less effective against, and thus more vulnerable to, strike fighters and light bombers. Gallery Victory I.png|A pair of Victory I-class star destroyers engaged in combat with Rebel Alliance forces.|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/File:Victory_I.png Victory II.png|A trio of Victory II-class star destroyers carrying out an orbital bombardment.|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/File:Victory_II.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Vehicles Category:Spaceships Category:Weapons Category:Machines Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6